


In the arms of the savor

by Yashiro_San



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiro_San/pseuds/Yashiro_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace died and luffy can't get over the loss of his death. It was to late to bring him back...wasn't it??</p>
<p>Zolu. There will be lots and lots of zolu with brotherly acelu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the arms of the savor

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multi-chapter fic. I'm not entirely sure were I'm going with this, so of you have any ideas please tell me! I'd love to here them! Also, if you want to pre-read it (be the person to read it and check to make sure it's good and has proper punctuation before being uploaded/updated) go to my tumble ( mugiwara-no-crew ) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He couldn't believe it. 

Even as his knees sank into the blistering cold mud. With the freezing rain pouring down on his raven hair, soaking through his scarlet colored vest and his aegean shorts, that barely covered his knees from the frigid mud.

Even as he stared into the dark gray colored stone that read the name of the most precious person in the world to him, the only person he had left.

He couldn't believe. 

No, he didn't want to believe it. 

He didn't want to believe that he was all alone. 

All alone in world filled with nothing but hate, nothing but cruelty, and nothing but harm.

From the very beginning he's only had him. He's only had his big brother who did everything for him. Even protected him at the cost of his own life.

He felt anger, regret, shame, saddens, and so much more emotions surge through him. He couldn't handle all of tears and pain he was holding back. 

He didn't want it cry in front of his brother grave. He knew his bother hated it when he cried. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't control hisself. 

\--  
After a few hours of nonstop crying and shouts of his brothers name, and telling the world that it was all his fault. All his fault Ace died.

He felt a gentle hand grasp onto his right shoulder. He turned his head to see with swollen red eyes, green sea foam colored hair come Into view. 

Not a moment later luffy felt himself get tugged backwards by strong arms.

Once Luffy's back was pressed against the others chest, he fled strong arms wrap gently around him as is he were to break at any moment.

"Everything will be okay," The other teen paused. "I'm here for you." The other teens voice sounded calm and caring. As if he would protect the smaller anything that could harm him. Just like his brother.

The last statement made the smallers breath hitch. Before he new it tears were forming once again. 

"Come on," the other teen sounded once more, his voice continuing to be to gently. 

With that luffy was picked up in a bridal styled form.

He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with his last and only brother. But he couldn't. It was to late for that....wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Also (again) if you to be the person to pre-read it contact me at my tumblr (or here if you want) mugiwara-no-crew.


End file.
